


Strays

by bonetruffle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family Dynamics, Foster Care, Found Family, Gen, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, bad dad syndrome, i'll probably add tags as it goes on, is it though? not REALLY, kids with trauma uh oh, literally these boys need decent father figures wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetruffle/pseuds/bonetruffle
Summary: Ranboo is settling into a new life, making new friends, and learning new things. He goes to school, he makes friends, namely Tubbo and Tommy, along with some others.He doesn't know that his new family used to be someone else's. It used to be Tommy's.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this may end up more like a string of stories more than one cohesive one hahaha I've never used ao3 before this story is going to be a learning process

Ranboo leaned over his desk to accept a carefully folded note, a smile on his face. Geometry class was boring but passing notes with Tubbo for 40 minutes made it fun. They probably could have texted under the desk, but where’s the spice in that? Tubbo was Ranboo’s first friend at this new school, and he was a bit peculiar. Ranboo was peculiar himself, so of course he didn’t mind. 

As the boy unfolded the paper, he realized- this wasn’t from Tubbo. But it was for Ranboo, that was clear… Inside, it read:

"Greetings… Tubbo Friend!

I have constructed a BUSINESS and I require MORE WORKERS. 

You want money? (YES)

Meet Tubbo and I at lunch. Library. BE THERE." 

Huh. Okay… Ranboo looked around the room. He wasn’t sure you could have- oh. 

Tommy was half turned around in his seat staring Ranboo down with the most intense look Ranboo had received from someone who wasn’t trying to kill him. Ranboo waved slightly, Tommy scoffed and turned back around. Strange. 

The library was surprisingly busy during lunch. Ranboo noted the clear sign on the door that said “no food or drink,” but that didn’t seem to be enforced or followed at all, judging by dozens of students around laughing and eating. Ranboo made his way to the windows where he could clearly see Tubbo and Tommy squabbling, or something- it sure looked like squabbling. Jeez this kid was loud. Tubbo noticed him first. 

“Ranboo!” Tubbo smiled brightly, and Ranboo had to smile back. 

“Rambo! There’s the big man-,” Tommy had barely started before his arm was around Ranboo’s shoulder. Wait, what did he just call him-? “Big man…? TALL man, actually, Jesus you’re even more stretched than I am huh? What the shit- anyway. Let’s get down to business, boys.” 

Oh no. 

It turned out, Tommy wanted to start a gum selling business. 

“These kids are like vultures, eh? Like, Like—ohh, you’ve seen the memes, you’ve seen those internet Jokes about it, you pull out a pack and everyone turns their heads like starving dogs, right?” Tommy rushed through his words like it was a race, Ranboo had to focus to keep up, “What a shame that is- starving dogs. Poor things. Anyway, we buy up all the local gum shops- well there are no Gum Shops, that’s not a thing. No, we buy up all the local gums, though- we go to all the convenience stores and the gas stations, anything within walking distance. Fuck a car, fuck people who can Drive, anyone who can drive is a bitch and we don’t want their service, okay? We buy all these gums and we sell them- not the packs, the individual pieces. A buck a pop. A buck a stick. Profit margin through the ROOF, boys. You in or are you dead? This is top secret, I will be having to kill you if you pussy out.”

Ranboo wasn’t even the one talking, but he felt like he needed to take a breath. Tubbo looked confused but supportive.

“So we just buy gum and sell it back to people?” Ranboo simplified. 

“That’s what I said,” Tommy’s knee was bouncing furiously.

“oh-..okay,” 

“That’s fantastic!” Tubbo leaned on the table they surrounded, looking up at his dummy tall friends, “It’s a scam!”

“wHOA whoa, captain- it is NOT a scAM,” Tommy defended. 

“it’s a scam!” Tubbo cried back, eyes sparkling, “Ranboo, will you help us scam kids out of their parent’s money?” 

“WHA- it's NOT a SCAM Tubbo!” Tommy laughed, tone betraying that the fact that yes, it was a scam. 

“I… Yeah, sure sounds fun,” Ranboo laughed too- he couldn’t help but be amused by the two of them. 

“Good! Perfect! The boys are in business, then,” Tommy grinned, latching his arms around Ranboo and Tubbo’s shoulders once more. 

\---- 

Ranboo stepped off the bus and headed up the long driveway to Phil and Techno’s house. Techno had built it himself, apparently. After talking about it, Techno was helping him build a little shack in the backyard so he could have his own space, too. A smile crept onto Ranboo’s face as he thought about his new “family.” It was still weird to think of them like that, but it was a good weird. If he had a family before, Ranboo couldn’t remember it, with his memory issues and his bouncing around foster homes for most of his life. Phil wasn't his dad, and Techno wasn't his weird uncle that was also there, but sometimes it was starting to feel like that was true. 

Ranboo ducked under the doorframe and took off his shoes when he got in, heading to the kitchen where he heard rustling. 

“ah… Hello, Ranboo.” A pink-haired figure stood up straight from where he was bent over the counter. There was dried blood on his face, but Ranboo had learned to expect that.

“What are you doing, Techno?” 

“Skinnin’ hide.” 

Ranboo leaned to the side and saw a mess he didn’t understand, but “skinnin’ hide” sounded about right to describe it. “Oh. Okay, sure. I’m gonna go upstairs now.”

“kay’,” Techno turned back around and continued working. 

“Oh, is Phil here?”

“Nah.” 

“Oh. He’s gone a lot recently, huh?”

“Yea. Some big project he’s working on. Said he’d be there for dinner though.” Techno looked back at the boy, glasses slipping down his nose, “I’m making rabbit stew for, uh.” 

The two glances at the mess of …stuff on the counter. 

“no particular reason.” 

When he got to his room, Ranboo sat at his desk and opened his journal. His “memory book.” Ranboo couldn’t remember much of anything from before he was under Phil's care, and he had trouble remembering things from the present day. When he told Phil and Techno about the books, about how he didn’t know what he did sometimes- the sleep walking- they didn’t care. They didn’t look at him like he was a freak, they weren’t scared of him. They just looked at each other with some knowing look Ranboo couldn’t understand. With every odd thing he did, they treated him like normal. That's what really made it feel like home here, he thought. 

Flipping through the pages, Ranboo paused on a page that said “my friends” and quietly added the name “Tommy” underneath Tubbo. 

He leaned back in his chair, smiling softly. At dinner, he’d tell Phil and Techno about his day and get to hear about Phil’s work project, about Techno’s adventures in the forest that surrounded the house. At school tomorrow he’d meet up with Tubbo and Tommy and they’d sell gum. Ranboo doubted it would lead to anything, but it was going to be fun. Maybe he’d make a few more friends, too- Tommy seemed to have a lot of friends, or at least he had a loud enough voice to make it seem like that. 

Everything was going great. It’s going to be Great.

**Author's Note:**

> :) just a calm lil story about Ranboo's day and an intro to his situation. just calm. for now
> 
> Im planning on this being about more than just Ranboo, for the record. Unfortunately for everyone involved I really like dadschlatt 
> 
> Regardless, please let me know what you think! :) thanks 4 reading


End file.
